matthew_and_miyas_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
OWCA
The Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or OWCA for short, is the Agency that surrounds most of the story. It is a government agency whose mission seems to be to stop evil scientists from carrying out their diabolical plans. While the leadership is human, all of the Agency's agents are animals, with the exception of Fawn Liebowitz. The O.W.C.A. has its own prison that they seemingly rarely use; it is most likely used for only the real threats, like The Regurgitator. Major Monogram himself doesn't know why the agents are animals. Major Monogram's son, Monty Monogram attended the school known as H.S.W.C.A. or High School Without a Cool Acronym. Its connection with O.W.C.A. is unknown. It is also known that in 1914 in Panama, a similar organization was in existence known as S.O.K.W.C.A., or Secret Order of the Knights Without a Cool Acronym. Command Structure While the O.W.C.A itself is under the authority of the President of the United States, direct government intervention is not usually required for most of its day to day operations. Daily operations are handled by division leaders, who lead groups of about a dozen agents. Division leaders only contact the President in cases of emergency, such as when additional resources are needed for a mission. There are two known division leaders, Major Francis Monogram and Admiral Wanda Acronym. Monogram is in charge of Perry the Platypus's division. He is assisted by summer intern Carl, who seems to be training to be a leader in the Agency himself. As a division leader, he holds meetings with agents throughout the day informing agents of their missions. He also has group meetings with agents during times of high security alerts. Monogram also seems to have some sort of position higher up in the organization, having the top office at O.W.C.A Headquarters. Wanda is in charge of a separate division, the most notable agent from that division being Pinky the Chihuahua, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's dog. Agents Agents are the main core of the O.W.C.A. Each agent is a highly trained, with knowledge of disguise, and knowing several different styles of fighting including a variety of martial arts. They are easily identified by their brown fedoras, and some nemeses of the agents can't even recognize them without their hat. Agents each have their own nemesis, in which they are assigned the specific duty of stopping that nemesis when they are doing something evil. This rule does not always apply, as sometimes, if necessary, an agent may be assigned another mission not involving that nemesis, such as Perry's once needing to pursue his owners carrying an important piece of Agency evidence. That nemesis is possibly picked because of closeness to the Agent's main base. The nemesis can become more than just a mission and in some cases they formed a bond with the agent. Agents are adopted and probably trained at the O.W.C.A. Adoption center. Carl works there and oversees the adoptions and listing of new agents. Agents sometimes turn evil as well. If so, the O.W.C.A. take it into their hands to stop them from doing evil and capture them. Multiple agents are in both Major Monogram's and Admiral Acronym's divisions as well. Training and Technology The Agency has a large and vast array of precautionary tactics in cases of emergencies. Due to the sole basis of the organization is protecting the world, technology is used by agents, and they are trained to be masters of several forms of fighting, including basics to even martial arts. Meetings are held in inner-structure or Agency-wide issues in an underground HQ. Their training usually includes usage of technologies. New gadgets are designed every day, and technology are used by Agents in every aspect of their missions. Traveling is a basic form of it, and some Agents use devices that can help them escape some of the most perilous of traps. Some technologies are used for Agents to even enter their bases. Budget and Daily Precautions While maintaining the daily act of emergencies, technology, and general workmanship commission, the O.W.C.A. spends several amounts of money. The government supply appears to only give them a certain amount, as budget cuts occur. Sometimes, this affects an agent's mission, and therefore necessary government acts are occurred by contacting the president. There is enough in the budget for minor and large remodeling, and Major Monogram's division once even went on an entire remodel because of the Major's wife. With agents spread out clear across the country, the O.W.C.A is aware of anything and all that happens in the United States, using different "sources" and technologies. When inner-O.W.C.A dilemmas occur, meetings will be held in an underground HQ by the division leader. There, they will discuss what to do, and if an Agent is sent out to take care of the issue, the Agents will wait for him or her before taking care of it. The agency faced a great sufferable loss in their budget thanks to a ballroom fiasco (caused by an unwanted battle between the agents and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. since they were sharing the same ballroom without their knowledge until too late). This almost led to the complete shutdown of the agency until Carl suggested that the Major open up a new agency and name it O.W.C.A. to make it look like it never happened. Monogram agrees with that, and to keep down costs on leadership, he fires his superior Colonel Contraction. Government Involvement The government's actual involvement in the O.W.C.A's activity is sketchy. They appear to give the Agency its budget and money, along with possible protection and technology. Their military involvement appears to be in the training of division leaders, such as Major Monogram. When daily activity is disturbed due to budget cuts and such, the president is contacted. This appears to be the basis of the government's involvement in the Agency. However, it has been show the Major Monogram has some influence over the government; as seen in "Traffic Cam Caper", he was able to do a favor for Perry to thank him for retrieving the disk. It appears that either Monogram can give direct orders to the government, or he has connections with officials that owe him favors. In either event, it seems a relationship is not entirely one way as the organization could help the government stop potential threats from mad scientists or criminals; although the government giving money and possible legal protection makes it asymmetrical. The O.W.C.A. does work with and has ties to other major agencies, such as S.H.I.E.L.D. However, the O.W.C.A. faced up a loss over a ballroom fiasco, which almost led to its shutdown. Fortunately, Monogram decides to open up a new agency, rename it as O.W.C.A., and move everything to the old building so to look like nothing happened. He also fired his superior in order to keep costs down on leadership, so it is unknown if the government will continue to support the Agency or not. Category:OWCA